


Rumi's First Date

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Picnics, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: When Dizzee woke to realize White Boy Thor was tapping on his window, at first he thought he was dreaming. It had been a really bad trip—a really bad one—so he wouldn’t put it past his brain to still be firing off nonsense at him. He was thinking about him a lot.But the tapping kept him awake, so he got up to open the window and shoo away fake Thor, only to realize he wasn’t a bird in disguise at all. The God of Thunder himself, straight out of Ra-Ra’s comics. There was green paint in his hair.





	Rumi's First Date

When Dizzee woke to realize White Boy Thor was tapping on his window, at first he thought he was dreaming. It had been a really bad trip—a really bad one—so he wouldn’t put it past his brain to still be firing off nonsense at him. He was thinking about him a lot.

But the tapping kept him awake, so he got up to open the window and shoo away fake Thor, only to realize he wasn’t a bird in disguise at all. The God of Thunder himself, straight out of Ra-Ra’s comics. There was green paint in his hair. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” Dizzee answered. He always felt a little unmoored around Thor, like he might float off into the atmosphere again, or die smiling. 

“How are you feeling? I was worried about you.” Thor just went for it, always, leaning in to touch his face, to bury just the tips of his fingers in the edge of Dizzee’s hair. He didn’t know what to do with it, just like Dizzee didn’t quite know what to do with Thor’s hair (it was like fairy wings, he always worried the strands would break off in his fingers if he was too rough with them). 

“I’m—I’m okay I think,” Dizzee said. He rested his hand on Thor’s other hand, where it sat on the windowsill, brushing his fingertips over his knuckles. He recalled Boo-Boo’s words to him,  _ You must be really good friends with him, huh? _ and huffed to himself. “You want to come in?”

Thor smiled that awkward-confident smile of his. “I was hoping you’d want to come out.” 

He held up one of those big buckets of paint like you use to paint a house, but Dizzee could see inside was—food. And beer! A picnic? 

“Is that beer cold?” 

“It won’t be for long.” 

Dizzee hopped out his window and shut it behind him. Thor had to remind him to wear shoes. 

He must have had this planned, because he took Dizzee to a place out by the tracks, close enough to all the boxcars to see the art, but off a little ways high on a building to be away from it all, and all they had to share their space with was a few pigeons. It was secluded and even a little clean, like Thor had scoped the place out already and maybe tidied it up. Now he spread a blanket out, and though the concrete was hard beneath that, it was comfortable when they leaned together. 

They were, of course, well within view of one of Dizzee’s huge Rumi murals: obviously a favorite place of Thor’s. 

Dizzee blinked. “Are we on a date?” 

“Are you my boyfriend? I thought we didn’t like labels,” Thor said with a knowing smile, setting out bags of chips and sandwiches from the deli by his studio, and two beers, two sodas, and two candy bars. 

Dizzee stared at the bounty. He hadn’t been hungry all day, but that was going to change. “I like some labels. Some labels are helpful. Like...a spray can. Doesn’t work if you don’t shake it.” 

Thor’s smile only grew, though he wasn’t looking at Dizzee. “What’s our label say?”

“It says… ‘Let’s eat!’” Dizzee said, lowkey panicking when he spotted the condoms in the bottom of the paint can, but Thor agreed happily enough and picked up a sandwich. He popped open the beers for them, and they ate in silence, watching the sun set. 

When he had eaten about half his sandwich, Dizzee thought a break was in order, and took a joint out of his sketchbook. Thor promptly snatched it out of his hand and threw it over the edge of the building. 

“Hey!” 

“I’m not trusting whoever you get your stuff from. We can go smoke at my place later if you want.” 

It was a protective side of Thor that Dizzee wasn’t used to seeing. At first he wanted to be mad, then he was reminded of his father, which, ew, and then he decided to take it how it was meant and for what it revealed: Thor was scared last night. Dizzee had passed out, while people around them died or nearly died, and Thor had to—

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“I’m glad I was there. I don’t think your brothers trust me all that much, though.” 

“Nah, man. They know you’re cool,” Dizzee said. “Of course, they don’t know we’re  _ dating… _ ” 

Thor leaned in close, teasing. “So we’re dating, then?” 

Dizzee smiled shyly. “I-it’s my sister you gotta watch out for. She’s the goodie-two-shoes. She’ll tell mom and dad.” 

“Would they be mad?” 

“That I’m dating a boy?” Dizzee reflected, deciding to accept it for now, see how it felt: both that he was dating and that he was bisexual. If he was an alien, did that make Thor pansexual? (Even though they hadn’t had sex yet?) “I dunno. Now, they find out I’m dating a  _ white  _ boy…” 

Thor laughed, sitting back up and reaching for his beer. “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Picnic." I'd like to write a smut sequel to this one, too, but we'll see.


End file.
